


When We Lay Together on the Fresh Spring Grass

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Octavia really loves grass ok she lived in a box her whole life, This is most definitely in s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Most of all, she loved the grass beneath her feet, a sharp contrast from the steel she’d known for nearly seventeen years.





	

As much as Octavia loved Lincoln’s cave and being there with him, she loved the clearing around it even more. Grass grew all throughout it, bright and soft, and there were some patches of flowers here and there. Not to mention, the clearing was completely blocked out from the rest of the world by the surrounding trees.

After spending her whole life under the floor in a box in space, the clearing was perfect. It wasn’t so small that it reminded her of the Blakes’ apartment or her lockup cell on the Ark, but not so big that it was overwhelming, just enough to allow her to feel free. Most of all, she loved the grass beneath her feet, a sharp contrast from the steel she’d known for nearly seventeen years. Sometimes, she would train, her feet bare, grass between her toes, but usually she would simply lay in the grass, soaking up the sun and the smell of the earth.

On days she went to see him and he wasn’t otherwise preoccupied, Lincoln would join her. On these days, Octavia would curl into his side, head on his shoulder, basking in him until she had to return to the dropship. Lincoln himself would count the minutes they laid there together. When it was time, she would sit up, and he would pull her down for a kiss, and if lucky, she would indulge him for a few minutes more before taking her leave. He would lean back on his elbows, watching her leave, an “I love you” hanging unspoken in the clearing.


End file.
